Rashim
Always feeling like a victim, he loves to complain and believe the police are harassing him. Early Life Born in South Norwood, to Sudanese parents, Rashim was raised Muslim by his parents. With his parents having difficult issue with the police despite not doing anything . This has led Rashim always wanting to be acting like the victim, treat police with great suspicion and is big into the woke movement and social justice movement as due to his experience he always feels like a victim and wants those in authority to pay. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 23 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 25 He is among those on the train journey that took Southern Rail for ever from Grasmere Valley to London. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 12 Show Trial Back from Nanny Prescot Christmas excursion to Stars Hollow, Devon has been asked to go on jury duty. After being screened he goes to the court case as does the gang along with Marion Richards who is looking for some drama, fresh from fainting over the drama overload at the mega school reunion, Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Kelly Barbour. Patrick Timber recently becoming a judge is there as is Wilma Timber viewing the proceedings. The case is between Dignity a hip hop mogul and Kyle Gleeson who is being sued by Dignity for supposedly using his hit song Renegade in one of Kyles song know as runaway. Before the trial can get underway it becomes a show trial with Bruce Forsythe and Carol Vorderman hijacking the proceedings to turn it into a gameshow much to Marion’s delight and Patrick’s horror. The Worst Lawyer Ever represents Dignity and EM Straven Berkley represents Kyle but does a pathetic job of defending him more obsessed with where did Dignity get his clothes from. After Dignity declares if he wins to reveal what really happened to Two Pac (which he insinuates he is alive) the jury have to deliberate. Among those in the jury include Rashim who becomes the chairman of the jury who is obsessed with black rights and discriminating others who aren’t white, Randy Morris, a rather clueless and seen stupid guy, Little Old Slange, who is out of her mind, Jacey Collins the actress, Kate Carey the singer, Mrs Spooner, wife to a rapper, Rachel Faulton, Mr Sayed Ali, Roger Harding, John Paine the postmodern Chaplain and The Scowl. Rashim tries to push for Kyle to be guilty due to his prejudice against white people despite the song not sounding the same at all but with Randy brilliant defending and Devon’s backing they all change their vote to innocent and Kyle is not sued. Season 7 Episode 1 Crime Watch Nanny Prescot decides to host at The Moogles café to watch an Investigation on TV and have everyone comment on who they think committed the crime and have fun. The guests however all have their own angle with Rashim being among the guests who are into Black Lives Matters and views every white person as being racist comments in such a fashion. The case that they are watching turns out to have been committed by Lindsay Underwood and Carrie Doyle who are there watching the case and it is revealed when the host Keith Morrison comes to the café as they watching the investigation live.